


Tender

by JinForLife



Series: KIM SEOKJIN ONE-SHOTS [16]
Category: bts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tender - Freeform, bts loves their soft eldest hyung a LOT, love love love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinForLife/pseuds/JinForLife
Summary: just bts loving their soft eldest hyung
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone
Series: KIM SEOKJIN ONE-SHOTS [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096059
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> so...hey  
> writing after a long time  
> haha

Jinkook

Jungkook laughed as he dodged his eldest hyung who was whining at him to let him tie his hair.

"Who knows what you will do to me?!" he said, smiling wide. He peeked behind him to see Seokjin pouting and looking away with a huff. Jungkook internally cooed. That hyung of his was so adorable. 

When they finally settled down on their separate bunks, Jungkook sighed in relief, curling up under his thick blankets. Sleeping in bunk beds brought back fond memories. And the bitter-sweet ones. He closed his eyes recalling a memory, a memory so important to him that he knows he will never forget, no matter what happens. He smiled a little. He was grown up now. He was nurtured and looked after. He was loved and cared for. All his hyungs shaped him up so well but one particular hyung stood out. He always stood out. He remembers how Seokjin hyung had pulled his sobbing 12 year old self into his own bunk late late at night, held him, let him cry into his neck, held him so so securely that Jungkook had fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep. He will never forget how his hyung had smelled like home and protection, how those broad shoulders shielded him from the world, how that smile became his refuge when he was sad, how his warmth became home away from home. His safety, his sanctuary. So Jungkook had rushed himself to grow up. When he was old enough to understand, actually understand, he was gripped with utter anger and sadness. Something inside him had awakened. Enough of being the one being looked after. He needed to do something, anything, that will make him strong enough to stand between the cruel world and his hyung. He used to think that out of all his hyungs, Seokjin is a bravest and the strongest. Jungkook knows that Seokjin is still the strongest pillar among them all, the one who keeps the group balanced. But Jungkook has also been able to see just how vulnerable Seokjin hyung can be. That hyung kept everything inside him, smiling through the day. Jungkook didn't understand first. He didn't like how Seokjin hid himself away. So he observed and modeled himself to be someone on whom Seokjin can rely on. And Jungkook has been very pleased with the outcome. 

He was startled out of his musings when he heard soft foot-steps in the corridor. He waited a few beats before quietly climbing down from his bunk bed and leaving the room. He made his way towards the cottage lounge and found someone sitting on one of the benches beside the window. Jungkook slowly walked upto him. 

"Hyung?" he asked softly, so as to not startle him. 

Seokjin turned his head to look at him, blinking in surprise.

"Couldn't sleep? Did I wake you?"

"Yes and no. Why are you here?"

Seokjin looked down and Jungkook followed his gaze. ChaCha, the dog that they met earlier was lying at Seokjin's feet.

"ChaCha looks like Jjangu." Seokjin whispered. Jungkook blinked and faintly recalled Seokjin called out to ChaCha earlier but with Jjangu's name. Jungkook stood behind Seokjin and bend down to envelop Seokjin in a warm back hug. He knows that Seokjin doesn't need words right now. So he keeps his silence and makes sure to tighten his hold on Seokjin, keeping him warm. 

Jungkook liked these moments. As loud as they both are normally, Jungkook cherished his soft, cozy feeling with his hyung. It made him feel happy that Seokjin was letting him comfort him like this. He swayed Seokjin softly from side to side, and hummed the song that he always hums to Seokjin whenever they are alone like this. Jungkook reckons it is exclusively their thing. Seokjin hummed along with him, as they both looked up at the clear starry night. 

"Kookie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in souls turning into starts after they leave the mortal world?" 

"Yes. I do. That way, I believe that they watch over us, keep us protected and happy. Like...like I am sure Jjangu and Odengie and Eomukkie does. They watch over you hyung. They always will." Jungkook said softly, pressing his cheek against Seokjin's head, placing a small kiss there. Seokjin sniffled a little and Jungkook held him even closer.

They went to bed soon enough, but not before Seokjin sent him a small smile. Jungkook would forever work to keep that smile on his hyung's face. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Taejin

"Taehyungie, want to watch K2 with me?" Seokjin asked, as he barged his way into Taehyung's room. Taehyung look up at him from his canvas. 

"Again?"

Seokjin blinked at him. 

"Oh you are busy. Can I sit? I will be quiet."

Taehyung slowly blinked back at Seokjin and then smiled up at him. 

"Sure."

Seokjin smiled in glee that did something to Taehyung's heart and went to sprawl himself on Taehyung's bed. Taehyung went back to work. There was relative silence in the room apart from Taehyung make a soft noise here and there as he painted. 

"You have improved a lot TaeTae." 

Taehyung slightly startled at the soft voice and looked towards Seokjin, who was now, peering down at his canvas from top of the bed, his legs softly swaying behind him. 

"Thanks hyung!" he beamed up at Seokjin. Seokjin hummed.

"Think you can draw me someday? Or something for me?" Seokjin asked. Taehyung smiled wider. 

"I am not good at portraits yet but I can draw something for you, hyung. What kind of painting would you like?"

"Hmm...something soft, warm, soothing..." Seokjin's face broke into a smile. "Like lilies? I love lilies."

Taehyung hummed softly. 

"Sure. Should I do now?"

"Ah no no! It is just a request! Nothing to take seriously! We are busy as is it. I am glad you can find time to wind down with something you like." 

Taehyung frowned. 

"Hyung. I can draw you one. No problem." 

And Taehyung would. He would draw Seokjin whatever he wanted him to draw. Because really, he wants to give back. He wants to give back every care, every smile, every touch that Seokjin has given him, he wants to give that back ten-fold. He wants Seokjin to always feel the same warmth that Taehyung feels whenever they are together, whenever Seokjin looks his way and smiles. Taehyung wants to make his hyung proud of him. Honestly, if Seokjin wants the world, Taehyung will give that to him. A mere painting is nothing. He will draw Seokjin so many paintings that Seokjin's room fills up with it. 

"Ah Taehyungie!" Seokjin cooed at him. "So good to me you are! Hyung is very happy."

Taehyung's face broke into a huge smile. 

"That's the goal, hyung! Happiness. Hyung's happiness."

"Ah my TaeTae has grown up so much hm? Taking care of his hyung now."

"Always. I will take care of you always." Taehyung told him seriously.

Seokjin's smile softened. 

"You have grown up so much." he said, voice suddenly sounding shaky and alarm bells rang inside Taehyung's head. "All of you."

Taehyung needed to say something. His hyung's eyes were suspiciously glittery. 

"Hyung. You helped us grow. You should know that." Taehyung said, slowly, so that his hyung registered his words. Seokjin gave him a surprised look. 

"You helped us grow. We are what we are is because we had you to guide us hyung. Me. I am what I am is because of you. I have grown up. But I will always need you. And hyung... you will always have me. Promise. Pinky promise." Taehyung rushed the words out in one breath. He dropped his paint and reached out to enclose Seokjin's small hands in his big ones. Taehyung had always marveled at how dainty and delicate his hyung's hands were and how strong. These hands had held 6 young boys together during their roughest time. When everyone was falling apart, these hands and picked them up and put them on their feet. These hands had bled while doing so. Not literally of course. Because Taehyung knows, that many a times they hands were ignored, their help going unappreciated and unnoticed. Yet these hands never let go of them. It resisted against everything and held them all together. How many times did Taehyung reject this comfort because of his own pride? How many times has then hands gone without getting held by him when they reached out? How many times were these hands hurt? Was this person hurt? How many times was Taehyung the reason his hyung bled? No more. Not anymore. These hands will always be protected. Always be held by Taehyung. The person will always be shielded from everything and anything that dare to harm him. 

"Taehyung-ah? You ok?" Seokjin's voice brought him out from his internal musings. Taehyung blinked at him and tightened his hold. He placed his forehead on Seokjin's knuckles.

"Hyung. Let us watch K2."

Seokjin beamed down at him. 

"Alright."

These hands will never have to bleed. Not if Kim Taehyung can help it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinmin

"Jinnie hyung?" Jimin asked softly, so as to not startle his hyung. 

Seokjin turned to look at him and smiled, before going back to typing on his laptop. 

"When is you assignment due?" 

"Next week Monday." Seokjin sniffled a little. Jimin frowned as he examined his hyung. He can clearly see the signs of being over-worked. Jimin has developed a sort of sixth sense for his members. Something he had realized he needed to because of that one incident that had happened. It has also put a lot of things into perspective to him. When they were just trainnies and just debuted, Jimin had had marveled at how in-tune Seokjin was to everyone. He was almost always there to catch a falling member. The members hardly came down with any severe sickness because of his constant vigilance over them. Jimin had admired that quality of his hyung's, amongst other things. But as time went by, and he started to grow up and mature, it was quickly very apparent to him that Seokjin seemed to be in-tune with everyone but himself. There are days when Jimin would find Seokjin so stressed, he would he almost shaking but despite that, Seokjin always had a smile ready for them. So much so that Seokjin had ended up neglecting himself. Jimin had realized that people tended to pull other people down when they were upset, specially the ones deeply caring for them. And Seokjin had taken up the weight of six lives on his shoulders. Those goddamn broad shoulders, which has always look so strong and sturdy to Jimin but underneath, has always been soft. Jimin has witnessed those shoulders hunching down and down and down with added burdens. Being an idol isn't easy. Being an idol with a severe penchant for taking absolute care of members who were internally falling apart wouldn't have been easier. Specially to someone like Seokjin, whose first instinct is to provide comfort. Jimin remembers the time he has been so deep into his diet and self-criticism that he hadn't noticed anything else. And of course, Seokjin, his sweet sweet Seokjin hyung has been there for this through out, without complaints, no matter how much Jimin had complained. Jimin had once walked in on Seokjin, quietly sobbing into his phone, talking to his mother, sobbing about how he didn't have the energy anymore, how he was so close to giving up, how his care wasn't helping anyone anymore. Jimin also remembers at the sheer despair he had heard in Seokjin's voice when he told his mother about how he couldn't help Jimin at all. And Jimin felt as if he was struck with lightning. He had escaped but Seokjin's cries and sobs never left his mind. He realized then, that he has to get better. He himself has to help himself. If not for himself, then for the hyung who is trying his hardest for him. Jimin would be better for both of them. A few days later Jimin was right in time to watch Seokjin collapse on the dancing floor, shaking and shivering and burning up. Jimin remembers feeling mind-numbing fear. He never has been able to forget the sight of his hyung collapsing in front of his eyes and no one was there to catch him, break his fall. Jimin was a few seconds late to do that. And as he had sat beside a sleeping Seokjin, lying on his hospital bed, Jimin had vowed that Seokjin will never ever be alone in taking care of the group. Never. He will never ever let Seokjin fall. Never. And if he does, Jimin will be there, to catch him. And fuck anyone who comes to stop him. 

From that day onward, he started to get in tune with his members. With Seokjin. He was delighted to see Seokjin flourish under his care. 

"Hyung" Jimin cooed and reached out to massage his hyung's shoulders. Seokjin sighed and leaned into his touch, groaning a little. 

"Come one, you can finish this tomorrow. I will sit with you. But now, you need to sleep. Come on." Jimin slowly coaxed a mildly protesting Seokjin away from his work, had signalled Jungkook, who had ventured to the living room, to save whatever Seokjin was typing on his laptop and led his hyung back into his room. He stayed to work on the knots in the muscles as Seokjin hummed appreciatively.

"Take care of yourself hyung. Honestly. All these knots are gonna make you feel sore. I will book an appointment with you massage therapist tomorrow." Jimin tutted at him softly. Seokjin gave him a dopey smile, almost asleep,

"You can take care of me so well, I don't have to worry at all." 

Jimin smiled wide at the praise. 

"Anytime hyung. Anytime."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

will post 2seok, namjin and yoonjin later. 

\------------------------------------------

namjin 

Namjoon had never been able to understand the enigma that is his eldest hyung. It was a mighty struggle at first, with this fierce tendencies and odd and bad habits and Seokjin being the exact opposite of what he has always believed in. But he did. Because harmony within the group was the most necessary thing. And harmony with his eldest member was even more necessary. So when he came across the new article on Jin on twitter, it got him thinking. The article was about how Jin was responsible for the start of the "love yourself" idea within the group. And looking back, that claim was right. Seokjin himself said that he changed during their Fire era and Namjoon couldn't have agreed more. It was bewildering at first, to see his usually mild and reserved hyung acting out like that. But, in hindsight, that was his hyung's real personality. Namjoon, and the rest of the members, tend to forget that Seokjin used to be the youngest in his family, so naturally, he was pampered. To suddenly have a change in that status, being thrust in with 6 fumbling and tumbling boys who didn't know how to keep themselves alive, must have fucked up with his hyung's personality a little at the start. But that a thought for another time. Namjoon rolled ever in the make-shit bed inside his studio. He thought back to the times when Seokjin had come to him with an idea on how he wanted "Epiphany" to be like. Namjoon had tried his best in giving Seokjin exactly what he wants. That's the least he could do for him. Namjoon would be forever glad that he got lucky with having Seokjin on his team, because really, it was Seokjin who kept the group from crumbling in on itself. All of them were hot-headed individuals, prone to snapping if the stress got even a bit too heavy. And then there was Seokjin. To Namjoon, Kim Seokjin is the definition of calm and collected. He was also really happy that he managed to stay in Seokjin's good books. Seokjin is a force to be reckoned with. Namjoon knows that even though he might be the leader of BTS, it was actually Seokjin who was the leader of them all. And this was exactly why Namjoon prefered to stick to Seokjin during overwhelming situations, specially when they are in America. The industry there is more suffocating than in Korea. Keeping Seokjin close to himself has helped him navigate. Namjoon is addicted to Seokjin's presence by his side. He was also glad that Seokjin had picked up on his need and stuck to him as well. They never address it openly, but they both know that they will have to stick together. Namjoon might take the wheels but Seokjin is the guide. Without Seokjin, Namjoon know they wouldn't have made it so far. It was a bumpy ride, but it was made easier. ....

to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how it is? comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
